1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of medical needle assemblies for the administration and withdrawal of fluids to and from the body. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to safety needle assemblies having rigid wing structure to facilitate stabilization of the needle assemblies relative to the patient.
2. Background of Related Art
Hypodermic needles are used for venous access in a variety of medical procedures requiring fluid sampling, percutaneous medication injection, or other delivery to or withdrawal of fluid from a patient. Various intravenous needle assemblies are known which can generally include blood collection needles, infusion needles, hemodialysis needles, needles associated with blood collection bags, etc. Problems associated with the use of intravenous needle assemblies may include needlestick injury, stabilization of the needle relative to the patient, and ease of insertion and withdrawal of the needle from the patient.
Some of the health risks associated with hazardous needle exposure include HIV, hepatitis, and other blood-borne pathogens. Medical professionals are in danger of contracting such blood-borne pathogens from infected patients by inadvertent needle sticks from a contaminated needle employed during medical, dental, laboratory, etc. procedures.
Certain known intravenous assemblies, such as, for example, winged intravenous assemblies, are employed whereby a patient receives intravenous delivery of a fluid or a fluid collection procedure is performed. A needle is connected through a winged body of the assembly to an intravenous tube. The wings are typically flexible and are used to manipulate the assembly during insertion and withdrawal of the needle from the patient. Specifically, the wings are typically folded up and pinched between the thumb and forefinger of the user during insertion of the needle into the patient. The wings are also used to stabilize the assembly against the patient, and provide a surface area for taping, attachment, etc. to the patient to prevent movement of the assembly in relation to the patient. The winged intravenous assembly must be similarly manipulated to withdraw the assembly from the patient and dispose of it without creating a risk of needlestick injury to the medical personnel.
While the known intravenous needle assemblies typically employ flexible wings to assist in insertion and stabilization of the needle assembly relative to the patient, the dual nature of the flexible wings may not optimize the ability to safely insert the needle into the patient and securely stabilize the intravenous assembly relative to the patient once it has been inserted.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an intravenous needle assembly having a dedicated rigid wing structure for stabilizing the needle assembly relative to the patient. It would additionally be desirable to have dedicated structure on the intravenous needle assembly to facilitate grasping by the user and aid in insertion and withdrawal of the needle from the patient. Additionally, it would be desirable to have an intravenous needle assembly whereby the needle itself maintains a relatively low-profile relative to the stabilizing wing and skin surface of the patient. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a safety needle assembly which maintains the needle in an extended position until released by the operator and which retains the needle in a locked proximal position, contained within an associated housing, to prevent reuse and/or needlestick injury.